


to you he was the great

by lord_is_it_mine



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Unrequited Love, Unresolved, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_is_it_mine/pseuds/lord_is_it_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved him Nicky, don't you lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to you he was the great

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know why im posting this but here it is.

He was a cloud though, wasn't he?  
You would have been happy to lay in the grass  
for all of time and look up at him,  
but never touch-  
you couldn't touch.  
A cloud's all mist and vapour and no substance.

You saw into his true unchangeable nature-  
he looked like sinking sand to you  
but you wanted to be swallowed up, didn't you,  
by the grandeur of his trajectory  
"my life has got to be like this". 

The audacity of him,  
that every breath he took should send you flying skyward. 

But what goes up  
must come down. 

You were his confidant,  
(the only one who ever got a proper invitation).  
But you were never his resting place  
(although to be fair, neither was she).  
He never truly rested anywhere  
(except for in that swimming pool).

To him, you were a red carnation,  
a rose in full bloom,  
all manner of gardenias and lilac blossoms,  
floating on a summer breeze.

You were an entire gorgeous garden to him, darling boy.

But he only ever loved Daisies.


End file.
